dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Requests for user rights/SforHope
SforHope The voting began on June 13th 2015. It will close on June 27th 2015 at midnight. Support: # I'm nominating SforHope because I think he's a great editor and a great guy. He's really passionate about the site and I think he would make an excellent addition to the team. He's put in a crazy amount of hours writing synopses and he's proven himself to be a strong member of the community. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) # Considering the time he put in just his profile, that's reason alone. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:31, June 13, 2015 (UTC) # Yeah, he seems like a good one. I "hope" he gets in. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:55, June 13, 2015 (UTC) # He will be a glorious and just ruler. +1 --Unatratnag (talk) 23:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) #I kind have the same opinion as Possible, I'm kind of neutral on the whole thing. I feel like Harold just got promoted last year, so the site doesn't really need another admin as of right now. But at the same time while the site doesn't necessarily need another admin, another one couldn't hurt either, so yeah go SforHope! # I haven't really interacted with S that much yet but I have noticed the good work he's been doing. I think he will prove himself to be a good admin and put to rest some of the issues raised by those on the oppose side. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) # Anyone who skewers me on the body of my own work deserves my vote. S's work speaks for itself and we could always use another pair of hands around. He's got a lot of synopsis work under his belt and there's plenty more where that came from. -Midoki24 (talk) 22:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) # We need more active Admins so i agree with this. Beyonder (talk) 20:59, July 3, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Oppose: # It's not that I oppose, it's just that how many admins does a site need? There's already a strong community, I don't see why one more would make a difference. I feel a strong community (as strong as one can be) outside of the admin group is just as important as the admin group itself. But I've seen him here most of the time and so if it's getting him nominated and not banned, then why not? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:02, June 14, 2015 (UTC) # I've got nothing against him in particular, I just don't feel like we're in desperate need of admins at the moment. I also think that a hallmark of a good administrator is community involvement and a solid record of positive and helpful interactions with other users. It's not that I don't think SforHope is capable of that, I just haven't seen a great deal of that from him. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:29, June 14, 2015 (UTC) # I was afraid that my opinion would be flushed under the wave of all the supportive ones but I feel more confident seeing that I'm not alone with some of my doubts. Although I appreciate his work, especially on No Man's Land, immensely, I just haven't had the epiphany moment like "Man, that guy should be an admin" that I expected to. He's been around for a little less than two years, but, besides the Quiz, I haven't had that much interaction with him. If he is granted adminship, I'll gladly accept him and I'm sure he'd do the title justice but I know I'd be kicking myself later if I didn't voice my honest opinion. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:43, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Comments: * I'm seeing a bunch of people vote based on the idea that we "don't need any more admins." I just want to point out that we only have 6 active admins. That is a very small number compared to other major wikis, especially considering that we are one of the 10 biggest wikis on Wikia. It is especially small if you remember that the DC wiki is like 100 wikis mashed together into one big super-wiki. We probably have less than 50% of all existing DC content catalogued, and more comes out every week. Admins help grow the site. It is true that we have always been a small crew... but that's not because of preference, it's because we haven't had a lot of candidates. The site could definitely use more admins, especially considering the existing admins won't be around forever. I'm definitely going to be less active on here now that I'm an actual staff member. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:00, June 15, 2015 (UTC)